The Silver Ninja's Big Secret
by Alexandria Todd 123
Summary: For most of her life, Taylor Annabeth Barnes thought her older brother and his best friend were dead until she got a text message from the Winter Soldier who just happens to be Bucky Barnes. She with both Hunter and Blake Bradley now must team up with Steve Rogers, Natasha and Sam to take down Hydra once and for all as a team. Bucky will not go under at the midpoint of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is only the first chapter of many more starring my original character named Taylor Annabeth Barnes also known as both the Ninja Storm Silver Ranger and the Silver Ninja. She is also the little sister of Bucky Barnes also known as the Winter Soldier and has an at this very moment crush on Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. This chapter is mostly dialogs since Taylor had a lot to talk about that she could not describe at this very moment.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Silver Ninja Talks to the Winter Soldier:**

As a woman dressed in a silver ninja uniform was doing her morning classes, she has a vision of the future and says to her students with a worried look on her face, "Kids, will you please find me Cam and his dad, please?"

Right away, two of my best students went and got them and Cam immediately asks the woman the following question, "What is it, Taylor?"

The woman immediately answered Cam's question by saying to him and his dad in a whisper, "I just a vision and I think that my cousin, Bucky is still alive out there somewhere. I would like to go and check this out myself for this one time if you both do not mind."

Right away, Cam's dad said to me in a whisper of his own, "Of course, Miss. Barnes. It is your brother and as long as you bring someone else just in case, it is all right with me."

Taylor Annabeth Barnes looked over at the three Ninja Storm Rangers and said as she pointed at Tori, "Can Tori come with me?"

Cam and Tori shared a look before they both said to me with their usual smiles on their faces, "Of course, Taylor. You just need to explain why very fast."

I immediately realized that I was going to have some trouble, so I tried my hardest to remember as I said to them, "Darn it! I can not remember anything from the vision now. I guess that one of you will just have to do it yourself! Are you happy?"

Before anyone could answer that question, I had started to panic to the point of hurting myself. Cam then realized that I really could not explain this vision because of it being a family member and that he might be injured. Tori walked over to me as she said to me in shock, "What do you mean that you can not remember anything from the vision, Taylor?"

I said under my breath so that only Tori could hear me, "Ask Cam or Dustin. It happens every time I have a vision that involves family members of mine, all right."

Cam immediately said to Tori as I tried to calm myself down, "Taylor is correct about that and plus she thought that Bucky was dead, remember?"

Tori very quickly answered his question as I had stood up and checked my cell phone to see that I had a new text message, "Too true, Cam. I thought that she was not known for thinking something like that. Why did she think that Bucky was dead, Cam?"

I answered Tori's question for Cam by reading out aloud the new text message to them, "Tori, Cam, you guys need to listen to me. I have your bloody answer. I just got this text message from an unknown number: Hello, little sister. You know that I do not like when you tell people lies and that I was only marked as Missing in Action until quite recently. I am not the only person who you thought was dead who is still alive. I hope that you remember Steve Rogers. You have seven hours to find me before I come after you and you know that I mean it."

Right away, Cam grabbed my cell phone while Tori said to me, "Who is Steve Rogers and what does your brother mean by he does not like when you tell people lies, Taylor?"

I immediately answered Tori's question as I said to her, "Steve Rogers was my crush and Bucky's best friend. He joined the Army and became known as Captain America while I somehow became known as the Silver Ninja which why I am still alive, but Bucky is one of the only people who know how to kill me besides Cam and his dad, Tori. Do you understand what that means?"

Tori very quickly nodded her head as I followed Cam over to his laptop where he said to me, "Would you like me to find out what Bucky meant by Steve Rogers, Taylor?"

I simply answered his question by saying, "Yes, Cam. Thanks."

I then started to silently cry while Cam hugged close to him while Tori told Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Hunter about the text message. When I heard Cam's laptop go off, I opened my sea green eyes and saw a news report about Steve Rogers and I smiled at the sight of him in his Captain America outfit holding his shield and that I when I realized that he had been woken up by Shield one month before me. I immediately said to Cam, "They would have told me about this, Cam. Read the date on the top news report and tell me that I have to call Nick Fury about this."

Cam very quickly said to me with a look of understanding, "Bucky is in the state of New York and I think that Steve Rogers is fighting him as we speak. Take Hunter and Blake with you, Taylor. They will know what to do to keep you safe."

Right away, I called over both Hunter and Blake who immediately came over and said to them, "We need to get to the state of New York to stop my brother, boys. He is about learning a very important life lesson. I need to pack up my things very fast and could use some help, by the way."

Fifteen minutes later, the three of us were at the airport about to board our flight when I noticed Hydra agents were looking for us and I whispered to Blake who was currently bored, "Blake, get behind me. Hydra is here and as soon as the nice lady starts to board the plane, we run for our seat, all right?"

Blake immediately got behind of the lady at the gate said, "First class can now start boarding."

Together, Hunter, myself and Blake got to our seats and I started to pray that Hydra could not get on board the airplane and by some bit of shock, I saw Steve and a redhead board the airplane. Steve had noticed the look on my face so as he passed my seat, he handed me a note that read, "Hi, Taylor. How have you been? I just got away from Bucky. He mentioned you and I knew that you were in trouble. How are you still alive by the way?"

I looked behind my seat and saw that he was watching me along with the redhead and I rolled my eyes as we arrived in New York and I very quickly slapped him on the back on his head as I whispered to him by my answer to his question, "Hi to you as well, Steve. I was been doing fine until Bucky said that he was going to come after me and I know him and his fret if you know what I mean? He also mentioned you to me as well and I was worried about you. I discovered that I was born with an ability to see the future which I sometimes cannot control."

That got Steve to immediately say to me, "Ouch, that one really did hurt, you know that, right, Taylor."

I snapped my fingers and Hunter and Blake appeared in their ninja uniforms and introduced themselves to Steve and his friend, "Hi, we are Hunter and Blake Bradley. Taylor is one of our best friends."

Steve introduced himself and the redhead by saying, "My name is Steve Rogers, and this is Natasha, but you can call us Captain America and Black Widow."

I smiled at Natasha as I said to her, "I remember you. You work for Shield, right?"

Natasha immediately smiled at me as she said to me in return, "That is correct, Miss. Barnes. Now, I am not surprised to see that you both Hunter and Blake with you."

I smiled as I felt Steve hug me as he followed me out of the airplane and Hunter and Blake had to remind me to get changed into my ninja uniform and I said to both Natasha and Steve very fast, "Can you wait for us, please? I need to get changed."

They both nodded their heads yes twice in agreement and I ran for the restroom where I immediately blinked so that my silver ninja uniform appeared on me which got me to smile. Within seven seconds, I was holding Steve's hand with both of mine and Hunter immediately said to me with a knowing look on his face, "Why, hello, little speed demon by the name of Taylor Barnes. I take it that you are not going to let Steve out of your sight."

I simply glared at Hunter who immediately backed away from me as Steve said to me in a whisper, "Be nice, Taylor. You are a more like your older brother when you are angry. I need to find my other friend. Sam!"

The person known as Sam came in for a landing as he said to the five of us as Bucky came around the corner, "Incoming Winter Solider, people! He is pissed off!"

I pulled out my Morpher and shouted, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Power of Snow!"

Both Hunter and Blake shouted, "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Crimson Thunder! Navy Thunder!"

I was about to follow Steve and Natasha outside when they said to me, "Stay there, you three."

I immediately powered down as I had another vision as I screamed which reminded Steve of my ability. He ran over to me as he tried to not hurt Bucky and I used my ice powers to slow him down long enough to help Steve out. I ninja sneaked as Steve looked behind him and I said to both him and Bucky at the same time as I held up my hands with ice still forming around them, "Well, that is the first time that I was able to pull that off not morphed. I think that I am more pissed off than you, Older Brother."

That got Bucky to immediately laugh as he said to me in return, "So, you do have ice powers, Little Sister. Why are you protecting Steve right now?"

I snapped my fingers as I said to him with a glare, "I am a Power Ranger and Power Rangers protect everyone that need protection, Older Brother. Am I correct, Hunter and Blake?"

The Bradley Brothers answered in agreement as they both ninjas sneaked up by my side to Bucky also with glares on their faces, "Your Little Sister is correct, and we know someone who can help you, Bucky. Unless you want Taylor to hit you with a snow blizzard. It is your choice."

Right away, Bucky said to the three of us with a shocked look on his face, "Oh, boy, I think that my Little Sister is already ready to hit me with a snow blizzard anyways, boys. But why would you two said that you know something to can help me?"

I immediately said to Bucky with a slight smile on my face, "Both Hunter and Blake were evil for the first four months of me being a Power Rangers, Older Brother. They would know what to do just as much as myself because let us just say someone turned me evil at one point and I was just as bad as you are being Bucky."

That got both Bucky and Steve to share looks of shock and worry at that news before Bucky said to me in understanding as he stood down for now, "That would explain you using your ice power to protect Steve and I wonder how someone was able to turn you evil."

I sadly told him as I lowered my hands, "Because I blamed myself for what happened on that train, Bucky."

He immediately was in shock when he said to me, "Little Sister, that was not your fault. Do you understand me?"

Steve very quickly added into my answer the following words, "I do not think that Taylor was finished speaking Bucky. That was the day she discovered her ice powers and she did not know how to control them just yet, and you were knocked out of the train. So, it is her fault a little bit, buddy."

Bucky looked me right in my sea green eyes as he sadly said to me, "Well, I did not think about that. Do you still have your cell phone, Little Sister?"

I pulled my cell phone out as I rolled my eyes at him as I protected myself with an ice shield before I had a vision of the future. Bucky watched as Steve caught me in his arms as he said to Steve sadly, "I might not able to stop myself the next time, Steve. Keep Taylor safe for me, just in case, by the way."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next two chapters are currently being worked on and will be uploaded when they are ready. The second chapter will start off fifteen minutes after the end of this chapter with Taylor waking up in a hidden Shield location with Steve, Natasha, and the Bradley brother plus Sam. They have to come up with a plan to stop Hydra from killing a lot of innocent people with the help of two other familiar people. All Taylor wants to do is help Steve with taking down Hydra once in for all and to rescue her Older Brother, Bucky Barnes also known as the Winter Soldier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: This chapter is the chapter where Bucky somehow figures out that he had been brainwashed by Hydra and decides to let us complete our mission. This chapter has the following Power Rangers: Justin Stewart, Hunter, and Blake Bradley, Doctor Thomas Oliver, Kimberly Ann Hart, Jason Lee Scott, Zackary Taylor, TJ Johnson, Carlos Vallerte plus my original character, Taylor Annabeth Barnes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Plan and the Hellacarrier Mission:**

Fifteen minutes later, I, Taylor Annabeth Barnes, woke up in a hidden Shield location to Steve who immediately helped I sit up as he said to me, "You are safe, Taylor. There are some people that I want you to meet, by the way."

I simply hugged him as I said to him in return, "Do you know where my brother is at, yet?"

Steve looked me right in my sea green eyes as he answered my question with his usual stare, "Yes, but we need a plan, Taylor. Do you understand me?"

I simply nodded my head as I followed him out into another room where someone said to me, "Hello, Miss. Barnes. My name is Nick Fury. You already Steve, Natasha, Sam, and the Bradley Brothers. The only other person that you do not know is Special Agent Maria Hill. I know that you want to rescue Mr. Barnes, but first, we need to come up with a plan to take down Hydra once and for all. You can stay near Mr. Rogers and Natasha while Maria and I about tell everyone about our plan."

I listened to them as they explained their plan as Steve hugged me and they looked over at us as Nick Fury asked Steve the following question, "Can you deal with Taylor and the Bradley Brothers, Mr. Rogers?"

He immediately said with a smile on his face in return to him, "Yes, sir. I just need to get ready for this mission very fast."

I looked up at him as I asked, "Need to get something from the museum, by any chance? I and the boys know a couple of people who work there, Steve."

He simply nodded and I silently morphed in my ranger form quickly followed by Hunter and Blake Bradley before following Steve out of the place and heading into town towards the museum where I called Justin Stewart who immediately came over with the Captain America outfit for us and the Shield as he told us in a whisper, "Be very careful with this stuff, please, guys and Taylor, do not have a vision when you are fighting this time around!"

That got me to remove my helmet as I glared at Justin and said in understanding, "I think that Bucky has been trying to find me for a very long time, Justin. So, if anything like me having a vision of the future happens when I am fighting, I will just duck for cover in a corner, all right!"

Right away, Steve and both Hunter and Blake pulled me away from Justin Stewart as before he said something in return to me. I was already walking when the three of them moved and I simply demorphed as I ran away in tears. Justin looked over at Steve as he asked the following question with a puzzled look on his face, "What is the matter with Taylor, sir?"

Hunter answered for him as he went after me, "Bucky Barnes is the Winter Soldier, Justin. He is feeling sorry for putting her in this spot right now. He was ordered to kill his only family alongside Steve Rogers also known as Captain America."

Meanwhile in a nearby park, I was crying my sea-green eyes out feeling sorry on a bench as I thought about my life before becoming a Power Ranger when I heard Steve said to me in a whisper as he joined me, "Taylor, I know that you are worried about what is going on with Bucky, all right. I will make sure that if you have a vision when you are fighting that you duck for cover in a corner, all right. Plus, I have been wanting to tell you something for a while now. Taylor Annabeth Barnes, will you like to go on a date with me after all of this is over?"

I immediately looked up at him as my long light brown hair fell over my shoulders as my sea-green eyes filled with tears as I hugged him. He very carefully returned the hug as he waited for me to answer his question and I simply nodded my head yes twice as I smiled at him. He very quickly helped me put up my hair in a normal ponytail as we both stood up before standing back so that I could morph my ranger form. I pulled out my Morpher and shouted, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Power of ice!"

Right away, I had morphed into the Ninja Storm Silver Ranger as I walked back over to the museum to get the Bradley Brothers who that we could get in Shield Headquarters to start our mission in style with the rest of our friends. Justin had decided to join the group and was waiting for us to return before saying to both me and Steve that Nick Fury has paired him up with Sam Wilson also known as Falcon for this mission. I smiled as I said to Justin in a whisper, "You know what to say, by now, Justin."

That got Justin to simply laugh as he flicked his wrist and shouted, "Shift it into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

I could not help but laugh as he finally morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger as I watched, and he said to me through his helmet with a glare, "Who are you laughing at, Ninja Storm Silver?"

I simply said to him nicely as I stayed near Steve who hugged me in return, "I am just surprised that I had to remind you about that, Steward. Plus, I hope that you do not encounter my older brother at all, all right."

That immediately got Sam Wilson to say to Justin in agreement to my words as he came in for a landing, "Taylor is correct on that front. She gets her anger issues from Bucky and he has been brainwashed so he might try to kill us especially Steve and Taylor herself, Justin. So be super nice and hope that nothing goes wrong during this bloody mission."

Justin smiled as he said to both me and Sam as he whistled for Mountain Blaster who immediately came over to his side and I said to Mountain Blaster with a laugh, "Hey there, Mountain Blaster. Justin do not damage your car this time. You were one of the reasons that I had a vision while I was fighting, all right."

That got Justin to very quickly say to both me and Sam Wilson as he very quickly removed his helmet so that I could look him right in his eyes as he spoke the following words to us, "Why did you not just say that your brother was the Winter Solider, Taylor? And how does Sam know that he is where you got your anger issues from your brother?"

I immediately answered his question as ice started to form around my hands after taking a very deep breath, "Justin, I would watch what you say around me today. Earlier today, I had used my ice powers on Bucky which got him to remember me, Justin. He was ordered to kill me and Steve by Hydra and like Sam just said to you, he is brainwashed right now so anything can happen during this mission. Bucky was scared when I had a vision while protecting Steve from him and that caused to break through Hydra's brainwashing until he was taken by to Shield Headquarters which is where Hydra has been hiding from within for the past who knows how many years, Justin."

Justin Stewart immediately went completely silence as Steve hugged me close to him as both Hunter and Blake Bradley walked over to him with their looks of understanding on their faces. Sam Wilson looked at Justin as he shot him a look of confusion at which Justin realized that they were waiting for his orders and he said to us all in a whisper, "I am not the team leader for this mission. That is Doctor Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart."

They immediately appeared as they said to everyone including Justin, "That is correct, people. Hi, Taylor, Justin, Hunter, and Blake. We can guess that the other two are Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. Let us get moving and Taylor, get ready for the fun part."

I immediately held out my hands right in front of me and started to form an ice slide for the rest of us as both Tommy and Kim morphed in the Mighty Morphin White and Pink Rangers once more. Steve Rogers said to me with a surprised look on his face as Sam Wilson followed as by using his metal wings, "Taylor, you do remember that Bucky knows that you can do this, right?"

Right away, I turned my head as I simply nodded my head yes twice in understanding as I said to both Tommy and Kim, "Steve is right, people. We need to get into the building without getting caught, do you understand me?"

Very quickly, Kim says to me with a look of shock, "How does the Winter Soldier know about your ice powers, Taylor?"

I immediately answered by telling her the full truth, "Kimberly, I am about to tell you the real reason why Justin did not mention that the Winter Soldier is my older brother, Bucky Barnes unless you want the half-ass version. It is your bloody choice!"

That got Kim to immediately said to me with a look of realization on her face, "I did not mean to piss you off, Taylor. Just keep going."

I glared at her as I shouted at her, "So, you want me and Steve to get killed by my older brother, Bucky who has been brainwashed by Hydra, Kim? Because that is what will happen if he spots us, all right!"

Kimberly immediately slapped her head very hard as she said to me in understanding as Tommy tapped Kim on her right shoulder as he whispered to her that I had a very good point, "Now that you mentioned that, Taylor. You are correct, we do not want anyone to get killed during this mission, so we will be going in by foot. Who is going with who?"

I immediately said to her, "I and the Bradley Brothers are going with Steve Rogers under Director Nick Fury's bloody orders, Kim. Justin is with Sam Wilson also under Director Nick Fury's bloody orders, so who do you think you and Tommy are with this time?"

Tommy immediately answered for Kim by saying, "We are with Justin and Sam, of course, right, Kim?"

Kimberly simply nodded her head as she said to Tommy in agreement as we came to a stop just seventeen minutes from Shield headquarters, "So, Hunter and Blake are with you and Steve for what reason, Taylor?"

Justin answered her question for me, "Kimberly, she is the only person who I would trust when it comes to Bucky Barnes and plus, she had promised me that she would duck for cover in a corner if she has a vision when she is fighting, all right!"

That got Kimberly to immediately say to me with a shocked look on her face, "Is that the truth, Hunter and Blake?"

They both simply answered as their eyes flashed by says to her, "Yes, it is the bloody truth, Kimberly! Now, we really need to get into Shield headquarters right now before a lot of innocent people are murdered by Hydra, do you understand that at all?"

Kimberly immediately said to them both as she finally realized how big this mission really is in return, "You are right about that. I need to call Jason and Zack. They can help us all sneak in since they are still on our side, Taylor."

Within seven seconds as we all approached the main entrance to Shield headquarters, both Jason and Zack had morphed and knocked out more than half of Hydra for us. As we entered the building, Jason and Zack both removed their helmets as they both said to me and Steve, "Hi, people. We have got you covered plus TJ and Carlos are currently in the control room as we are speaking and left me and Zack their access card for the stairs and the elevators."

I quickly hugged them both as Steve just simply laughed a little bit with the others and Zack immediately knew that I was wondering about Bucky and he very quickly whispered into my ear, "I have to tell you something, Taylor. It is about your older brother, Bucky Barnes."

That got me to ask him the following question as I looked over at Steve very fast, "If you have something to tell me about Bucky, Steve need to bloody hell know as well, Zack. Do you understand me completely?"

Right away, Zack smiled at me as he agreed to my words as he said to me in return, "Then, tell him to follow me to the security room so that I can show you what is waiting for you in that hellacarrier, Ninja Storm Silver. I will give the others a fair warning as well."

Hunter and Blake Bradley immediately said to him, "We are also coming with them, Zack. Nick Fury asked Steve to take us with him along with Taylor."

He simply nodded my head yes twice in understanding as the four of us followed him to the security room where both me and Steve Rogers immediately said together at the same time when we saw Bucky surrounded by putties, cods and a couple of main Power Ranger bad guys like Goldar, King Mondo, and Lord Zedd, "You have got to be fucking kidding us. Sorry about the bad words, boys."

Right away, the Bradley Brothers and Zack immediately said to us both in return, "It is all right, we do not blame you guys for saying that."

I very quickly looked over at Hunter as I said to him in a whisper, "I do not think that I am going to able to get through to Bucky, Hunter. I cannot currently see his future at all and that has me super worried right now."

He immediately said to me in return also in a whisper, "Do not worry too much about that, Taylor. I am sure that you will be able to get Bucky back on our side, but it might be a lot harder than you planned it to be."

I smiled up at him as we followed the others to the control room where I knocked on the door and TJ and Carlos immediately opened the door for us with their usual smiles on their face. I stayed completely silent as I ninja sneaked over to TJ's computer and immediately noticed that Bucky was about to enter the same room as me and I waved TJ over and said to him in a whisper, "Distract Bucky for me so that I can place a tracker on him, all right, please?"

TJ agreed, and I hid behind the wall as Bucky entered and said to both TJ and Carlos, "Where are they at, you two?"

Right away, I knew who he was talking about and I very quickly used my ice powers on him to stop him from attacking them both as I said to him, "Older Brother, you should know me by now and those are some of my best friends, so be nice to me or you will not like me when I am angry at you."

Bucky immediately glared at me as he said to me in return, "Why, hello there, Little Sister. I was wondering when you would make your appearance, so you came by yourself or is Steve and the Bradley Brothers also here to help you?"

Right away, Steve, Hunter, and Blake came out and said to Bucky as I formed a shield of ice around TJ and Carlos before I threw a huge snowball at Bucky as I said to him, "Now, that I have your bloody attention. Try to stop us, Older Brother or should I call you the Winter Solider?"

Thank goodness that I have a good throwing arm because that huge snowball saved my life as well as the others and we took off toward the hellacarrier to switch out the control chips. On my way onto the hellacarrier in question, I had somehow broken my Morpher and I immediately cursed at Hunter as I showed him it said with a sad look on my face, "Cam is going to kill if Bucky does not do it first, Hunter. I just broke my bloody Morpher!"

Hunter immediately handed me my back up Morpher as he said to me in return, "Not if I can help it, Taylor. Now, be super careful when you morph in here, all right."

Right as he said those words, I had a vision of Bucky attacking the two of us and I immediately used my ice powers on him as my eyes flashed red as I said to him, "Older Brother, do not piss me off today or you will be sorry. Do you understand me or not?"

He immediately said to me as he answered my question, "How did you bloody hell know what I was planning, Little Sister?"

I simply answered his question by saying sadly in return to him, "I have always been able to see your future when you are upset, Older Brother. Did that huge snowball piss you off? Because if it did, then I am sorry about that, but you had already pissed me completely off back there! Do you know what that bloody hell means?"

He immediately realized that I was starting to have a panic attack as he said to me in return as he turned away from me so that I could not see that he was starting to cry, "I sometimes wish that I did not agree to protect at school and from our mother, Taylor. This is one of those moments and I think that you should not be fighting me right now."

What he did not realize that I had already blacked out and Hunter answered his words by telling him something that I would have told in my stead, "That is not true, and you know it, Bucky."

Right away, he turned and saw that I was super pale, and he immediately said in shock as he started to cry right in front of Hunter, "You are right about that. That is why I am allowing your brother and Steve to stop Hydra's bloody plans, Hunter. Give that to Taylor after you guys have gotten out of here safely for me, please. I had to deal with a team of doctors for brainwashing me and then I am going to be on the run for a very long time."

Hunter simply nodded his head in understanding just as Blake and Steve came running. Bucky looked over at them as he simply said to them, "I have something to do before Taylor meets up with him again. Wish me luck and see you, boys, later."

Steve picked me up very carefully in his arms as he and the Bradley Brothers dived into the nearby river. He was super worried about me when he got me out of the water and asked Hunter what had happened in the hellacarrier and Hunter simply said that Bucky had caused Taylor to black out which however unbrainwashed him. As soon as he had said that, I opened my eyes and said to them, "Where is Bucky at you guys?"

Hunter simply handed me a letter from Bucky which had his cell phone number on it and directions to a place in Moscow which I had a very funny feeling that I would see him at in a couple of months hopefully. Steve hugged me as I stood up and both Hunter and Blake booked their return flights to California and when I asked them about me and they simply said to me, "It is up to you, Taylor. You can stay in New York with Steve and Natasha or come back with us to the Academy. You have three months to come up with your answer, by the way, all right."

I immediately knew that this was going to be the biggest decision of my life so far and I had only three years to make my decision but I knew that no matter what my choice is Bucky will forgive me completely in the end.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next four to five chapter will involve Taylor Annabeth Barnes's decision making about her next step in her future with both Steve Rogers and her older brother, Bucky Barnes. She currently has two things to choose between and they are becoming an Avenger and fighting next to her boyfriend, Steve Rogers or staying a Power Ranger and teacher at the Wind Ninja Academy.**


End file.
